The NotSoKaiba Corporation
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: What happens when Kaiba's workers overthrow him? What's a poor company executive to do?


Okay! You've read the summary like you always do, so allow me to start!

_**We begin our story in the enchanted city of Domino, Japan. Here, it is where many amazing miracles have happened. Duel Monster's tournaments, new friendships, friendships that were destroyed, people getting beat up and/or attacked, and lousy burger stands with under-aged workers. But there is also a place in this city that is supposedly "important". A place called…"Kaiba Corporation".**_

Now, you may not personally know Mr. Seto Kaiba, but he's a busy man. He has an (annoying) brother, a good business, nice hair, and clothes that really should be worn by someone who liked to turn their wallets into a wardrobe.

Some might say Seto Kaiba is mean. But here's the thing, he's not mean, _per say… _

(He just doesn't like to be annoyed…)

"WHAT IS THIS! YOU CALL THIS WORK! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T FIRE YOU! YOU PEOPLE MUST HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU'RE DOING! AND TO THINK I'M PAYING YOU FOR THIS! SHEESH! I'D RATHER HAVE EMPLOYEES MADE OUT OF KETCHUP BOTTLES THAN HAVE TO WORK WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

But this is only a small part of the screaming that Kaiba did during his day. Even when his workers did nothing wrong, he'd still explode like an overly shaken soda.

His little brother, Mokuba, stood by the door, body half in, half out of the doorway, thinking his brother might be ready to attack at any minute.

"Seto?" Mokuba called quietly, thinking if he yelled, he'd get a frightening response.

"What…is…it…now…Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, splitting up his words to try and calm his anger.

Mokuba thought about how to put his answer. "Um…could you…take me…to…um…get…uhh…."

Kaiba spun his chair around, smacking his leg on the side of the desk, and glaring at Mokuba.

"I said. What is it, Mokuba?" He asked again.

Mokuba hummed to himself before answering. "COULDYOUTAKEMETOGETSOMEICECREAM? IMEANIKNOWYOU'REBUSYBUTIREALLYTHINKITWOULDTAKEALLOFTHISOFFYOURMIND!"

"Take all of what off my mind?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"You don't know?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't know what?"

"Well…Martha Stewart says ice cream freezes the brain, which…relieves stress!"

Kaiba stared. "Martha Stewart never said that. You know what, nobody ever said that. You just want me to do la-di-da things with you because you know I'm mad right now, right?"

Mokuba sat down on the couch in front of his brother's desk. "Why are you so mean to your workers, Seto? Maybe that's why you're company doesn't sell anything."

"My company sells things, Mokuba."

"And…and…and maybe that's why everyone tries to take over your company because you're doing a lousy job!" Mokuba said, figuring he was on a roll.

"I am not doing a lousy job."

"Seto, you haven't sold any of the video games you've made in over 4 months. The only person who buys things off of you is me, and you already put me in debt, so I can't buy things from you anymore. What happens when the stock market crashes and you lose the company?"

Kaiba stopped fiddling with the buttons on the telephone and glanced up at Mokuba. Defeated, he stood up from his chair and headed out the door.

"Remember, we're only here because Martha Stewart says this junk relieves stress, okay?" Kaiba said, standing in front of the ice cream store, creatively named, "The Ice Cream Store".

"Okay!" Mokuba said, happily jumping from foot to foot waiting to be waited on. ( A/N:Whoo…that's a tongue twister)

The waiter walked up to the table and pulled his pen and little book thing (A/N: I don't know what it's called!) and proceeded to take their order.

Mokuba bounced up and down in his chair happily. "I want a hot fudge sundae with extra hot fudge and sprinkles and whipped cream and nuts and candy and a cherry and more hot fudge!"

The waiter stared, rolled his eyes, and wrote down the order. "Whatever, what about you?" He pointed the pen at Kaiba.

"A strawberry low-fat milkshake. I'm counting my carbs." He said plainly.

The waiter put his pen back in his pocket. "Yeah..it'll uh…be right out."

Kaiba slammed shut the door of his office and sat down at his desk. "Ow. Brain freeze."

"See!" Mokuba cried. "IT RELIEVES STRESS! YAY!"

One of Kaiba's workers strolled into his office and sat down on the couch next to Mokuba. "Mr. Kaiba." He said.

Another worker walked in, a sign in his hand. "We have something to say to you…"

About 76 more workers crowded into the office, picket signs in hand.

One worker called out, "Ready? On three!"

"One…two…three!"

Everyone's signs shot up into the air, each one practically smacking someone in the head. There were tons of signs, but Kaiba only read a few of them.

'KAIBA SMELLS'

'KAIBA'S GOING DOWN'

'NO MORE KAIBA'

Kaiba sighed before asking, "What's the problem here?"

One worker put down his sign. "We're over throwing you, Mr. Kaiba."

"What!" Kaiba said "You can't do that, I'm your boss!"

"Well, according to the Big Book of Ripped Off Employees, we can!"

"And we don't want you any more!"

Mokuba looked over at Kaiba, trying not to laugh, but stopped smiling when Kaiba made strange saddened faces.

Seto Kaiba looked ready to cry.

Getting up from his desk, and grabbing his briefcase, Kaiba started for the door.

One worker tapped him on the shoulder. "I think we need that briefcase back…um…sir."

Kaiba slammed the briefcase into his ex-worker's gut, causing a domino effect with the other 76 workers.

"Let's go, Mokuba."

Mokuba shrugged, then followed Kaiba out the door, pushing his way through the protestors.

They all continued to chant and hold up their signs.

Mokuba sighed "Be careful." He said "Kaibas have been known to charge at random."

Okay! The end of chappy one! Tell me what you think!

GK09


End file.
